


This Is An Apocalypse, They Need Tips On How To Stay Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, bmc - Fandom, deh
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, M/M, bmc/deh, heathers will be added at some point too whoops, this was all written at 4 am's so excuse any misspellings and stuff, will be updating weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A BMC/DEH and later on /Heathers crossover because I can NOT handle my shit. This is a zombie apocalypse AU, so there'll be some bloody stuff and cursing. It's also gonna be really gay bc I have no self control.





	1. Three People On An Abandoned Road

(3rd person:)

Three teens, not older than 17 walk in the deserted roads, shimmying through abandoned vehicles as they keep quiet. None of them will talk, even if they want to; they don't want to make the unbearable dryness in their mouths any worse. None if them slept properly in days, searching desperately for water, food and a place to rest away from the scorching and unforgiving sun. The tallest one, a mature looking girl with her grip tight on a rusty machete suddenly stops in her tracks. The other two stop as well, looking around frantically for signs of danger. Their friend isn't the one to stop so suddenly without a reason and after everything... It's hard to hope for the best in situations like this. 

The tension being too intense to bear, despite his throat and entire body acting against him, the tallest one speaks. He's long and sturdy, however, the expression on his face makes it clear that he is not one to use his physical strength to solve things. He's hunching forward, almost as if he was trying to hide himself from the world. 

His voice is hoarse, only carrying small hints of the soft voice he had back when they had enough water, but he manages to speak loud enough for the other to hear. 

"Zoe, what is it?"

He gets no spoken reply, but the focused expression in Zoe's face, combined with a glint in her eyes made one thing very clear: she had found something, something good. 

Just as he was about to speak once more to learn more about his sister's finding, she spoke up instead. 

"Connor, turn to the right a bit and look deep into the horizon. Tell me you see something, please? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

Her desperate voice, the hopeless clinging to hope hurt Connor to the core, but he shook the weight in his heart aside. If his sister believed something was there, he was going to make damn sure that he'd get her to it. 

However, the sun was not helping their situation. It hurt his eyes to look at anything else but the ground beneath him, so he looked at the other person in their group; a feeble, relatively shorter guy. Someone Connor adored to death, someone he couldn't bear to see in the fucked up world that they now lived in.

His name was Evan and from the looks of it, he was doing no better than the other two. More so, he looked like he was seconds away from fainting, which only made Connor hate the universe for bringing this hell to their lives. But he had to focus. Zoe sounded hopeful, and he wanted to believe her. 

Evan was wearing a flimsy hat, one the other two forcibly made him wear after he passed out because of the sun a couple of days ago. Connor slowly made his way to the anxious looking boy, gently putting his hand on his shoulder and waking him up from the dazed state he was in. 

Blinking the haze away, he looked at Connor, his eyebrows lifted up in confusion and shot a questioning look at the other. 

"Evan, give me your hat for a second."

Evan nodded and nervously pulled the hat away from his head, placing it in Connor's hands, fidgeting. 

Connor used the hat to block the sun as he followed his sister's instructions. He looked right, squinted and waited for his vision to get used to it's conditions. 

He was about to give up when he saw a strange, grey spot. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked again. To his surprise, there it was! He couldn't make out what exactly he was looking at, but it resembled a building. Of course, there was the chance that it was already occupied by other people or...

Connor shivered at the thought and gave the hat back to Evan, smiling despite the terrifying possibility that they might've mistook a wreck for a building, or the possibility that if they are caught by surprise, they might die. 

Evan offered a meek smile back, still confused but glad to see his boyfriend smiling after such a long time. Connor then looked at Zoe and nodded hesitantly, but excitedly. His voice shook as many different emotions surfaced in his mind. Hope, fear, stress, relief and so much more mixed up and made his stomach ache, but he ignored it. 

"Zoe,"

He started,

"Either we're both dreaming or there's something there. I think it might be a building."

He continued, his smile growing wider as he saw his sister's face light up with hope. She ran to Connor, giving him a brief and tight hug and ran to Evan for a high five. Evan seemed bewildered, as if he couldn't believe that they actually had hope. Connor couldn't blame him, though. So he just smiled reassuringly and placed a small kiss on the smaller one's forehead as his lover high fived Zoe back. 

They had hope. 

They could make it.


	2. Destination: Mysterious Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Welcome to chapter two, I hope you enjoy!

(3rd person:)

Connor panted heavily as he stopped walking, putting his hands on his knees as he slightly bent over to rest his back. He was carrying a backpack, filled with band aids, some medicine and medical supplies. It once carried food and water too, but they had ran out. 

He looked ahead of himself at the road, cursing at himself for underestimating the distance between them and the mysterious building. They were making progress, since he could make out that it was actually an abandoned looking factory, but his hopes of resting early left him with a feeling of disappointment as he sighed and attempted to catch his breath. 

He didn't notice that he had been staring at the ground for a while until his boyfriend, Evan came into his sight. He was kneeling down in front of Connor, his face full of concern and love as he put a hand on his lover; checking his temperature and seeing if he's okay. 

Feeling as he had to voice his thoughts, Evan asked, his voice as gentle as ever:

"C-Connor? You alright?"

Connor on the other hand was too busy staring at the other to reply. He studied the smaller one, counting the small scratches he had gotten while they were in tough situations, the dust, mud and dirt covering his smooth skin, how the hellish sun seemed kinder when it was reflecting on Evan's eyes...

It seemed that Evan could make anything better. Connor didn't doubt this for a second. 

He only snapped out of his current state when he heard his sister clearing her throat. 

"As much as I love seeing you two lovebirds being cute, we need to be quick. I wanna get there before sundown."

Connor snickered and straightened his posture, smiling at Evan lovingly as he held out his hand for the other to hold. His boyfriend, grinning happily grabbed his hand and the two started walking, catching up to Zoe. Both of them knew that their hands would get too sweaty to hold in a bit, but they didn't really care. 

After seeing the building, the group had become more talkative. Sure, they still weren't conversing fully but it was comforting to hear signs of life in the vast and dead roads they walked. 

Evan would make tiny comments about the types of trees and cacti they'd see, Zoe would point out as she saw a new detail of their destination and Connor would just... ask the other two stuff. The questions he was asking were silly and completely useless and he knew that if everything was normal, he'd be the last person to attempt starting a conversation. But he was also aware of how Evan's tense shoulders would relax a bit as he talked about the types of music he missed and of how Zoe always seemed to smile when she was reminded of all the quizzes she used to fill out in those teen magazines.

It made the road a bit more bearable. 

Connor thought of what to ask next, his eyes pondering on their surroundings as he spotted a lizard, poking its head out of a tiny crack on the ground. He smiled, being reminded of sweet childhood memories. This didn't sound like a bad topic to talk about. 

"Hey Zoe, remember Sally?"

Zoe, shooting a dramatic glare at her brother and giggling at the thought of their old shenanigans, replied:

"How could I forget? Sally will always have a place in my heart."

Evan, seemingly interested in this "Bob", joined in on the conversation. 

"I didn't know you guys had a let lizard."

Zoe opened her eyes wide as if she was offended and put a hand to her heart, acting taken aback. 

"You didn't tell him about Sally?!"

Connor couldn't help but chuckle at the pure enthusiasm in his sister's voice as he started telling Evan all about how Zoe managed to grab a lizard from the ground, named her on spot and tried to give her a new home. 

The siblings, sometimes interrupting each other, excitedly talked about how they tried so hard to make a cool habitat for it and how Sally jumped on Larry's face the moment he leaned in to take a closer look at the animal. They must've been five and six back then, but Evan could see that they remembered it like it had happened yesterday. 

They spent the rest of the road talking about pets, old pranks Zoe and Connor pulled on Larry when they were kids and Evan's experience with a very furious squirrel. 

All of them were so into the conversation, they didn't even notice that they had made it to the building until they reached the tall wire fences that surrounded a big, grey building. It seemed completely abandoned, there was no sign of life in there whatsoever. That didn't relieve them of their worries completely though. Not all of their enemies were fully alive, after all. 

Zoe, taking a deep breath and adjusting her grip on her trusty machete pushed open the wired door, wincing as she heard the creek of rusty metal. The trio looked around, panicked to see if the noise awoke anything but to their surprise and relief, there were no signs of zombies around. 

Connor was the first to walk past the dried grass on the ground and make it to the building itself. He nervously reached out to the rusty, old door, grabbed the handle and twisted it. 

Opening the door, he saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...a cliFFHANGER BECAUSE FUCK PROPER ENDINGS TO CHAPTERS.


	3. The Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! Welcome to Chapter 3: The Tapes. No, the tapes have nothing to do with TRW, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

_Opening the door, he saw..._

(3rd person:)

...Nothing out of the ordinary. The door opened up to what seemed to be both a storage and machine room. Old looking and damaged machines stood their ground, silent and not posing a threat, Connor noted down carefully. There was also stairs leading up to an office of some sort, the door slightly ajar to reveal a worktable and a chair. He then looked at the shelves that were facing the back of the room, not revealing what was stored in them. It was a good place to hide if somebody was planning on attacking them, but once he looked down, his worries were soothed. The ground appeared to be clean and tidy except the dust that had settled down This building had been abandoned for a couple of weeks at least. In fact, the place looked so safe, clean and normal that it made Connor worry that he was hallucinating.

Was this a trap? Who cleaned the place up? Why would they leave such a good place in a state this well? It was a waste of good shelter for the last residents of the building, but Connor wasn't complaining.

Thousands of questions flooded Connor's mind, confusing him as he frowned and tried to make sense out of it all. He was scanning what he could see from the entrance without stepping in once again, just to make sure, when he realized that his boyfriend and sister had been waiting out in the sun for his signal for a while.

He noted down that he dozed off way too much these days. Connor needed rest, and he knew it.

Turning around to face the other two, he gave them a small nod and a thumbs up, not daring to speak just yet, he wanted to check what was on the shelves, or who was hiding behind them.

He tentatively walked to the shelf and leaned on it, slowly inching to its end and poking his head out, just enough to catch a glimpse of what was waiting for him.

Evan and Zoe froze in fear when they heard Connor take a sharp breath, sounding shocked. They quickly made their way near him and took a look at what the taller boy was so surprised about.

The beige colored shelf had canned beans, other sorts of canned food and water, it was a dream come true. But what really captured the trio's attention was what was sitting on a flimsy plastic chair right in front of the shelf: a bunch of tapes with blue and red scribbles all over and a tape player/recorder. This wasn't just any old gadget. This was Michael's.

Evan felt tears forming in his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was because of relief that this showed that they were on the right track to finding their friends, or if it was because of the possibility that they might've... They might've...

No. Michael would never leave his recorder he absolutely adored without a reason. This had to mean something.

He quickly moved towards the tapes, picking up the one that had "Tape One!" written on it with a blue pen in tall, lanky letters. That had to be Jeremy's handwriting, he was sure of it. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it over and saw more written on the back, this time with lots of happy faces obviously drawn by many different people around the note:

"To Connor, Evan and Zoe: We're alive!"

Of course, there was no guarantee that they stayed alive after these recordings, but Evan couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a quiet weep as the threw himself to Zoe and Connor, who were both as happy as Evan was from relief and a new sign of hope as they hugged each other, laughing as happy tears streamed down their faces.

  
Their friends were alive.

Or at least were alive, at some point.

Once they had calmed down, they suddenly noticed how utterly exhausted, thirsty and starving they were.

So, they decided: as much as they were dying to know what happened to all their friends; water, food and a good night's rest came first. It was slowly getting dark anyway, and being awake in the dark was never good for their mental health. It had been a very long time since they had the privilege of being able to dismiss a small, meaningless noise in the night as safe and sleep peacefully after. So the earlier they slept, the better.

After quickly devouring a can of beans and sharing one bottle of water, they went upstairs to the office to find dirty mattresses laid on the floor.

At that point, they could've cried again from happiness but before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

  
((thE SQUIP SQUAD MAKES AN ENTRANCE!! WHOO!!!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I wanted to apologize for the chapter before. The ending is,,, not the best,,, to say the least,,,,,,


	4. The Beginning Of A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! It's awesome to see you again, dude!! Welcome to chapter 4!! It's finally time for a flashback so you'll understand how this mess started in the first place. So buckle up, buttercup because you are in for a ride!! But before we start, a brief warning: Evan will be having a nightmare/flashback with some gore-y stuff mentioned so be careful if that kind of stuff makes you feel bad!

Now that I've said all I need to say, here's where the last chapter left off:

So, they decided: as much as they were dying to know what happened to all their friends; water, food and a good night's sleep came first. 

(3rd person:)

Evan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, blaring at him to wake up and start the day. He groaned as he shut the alarm off, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, smelling his mother's homemade breakfast and smiling. He got up and looked at the window, adoring what a beautiful day it was. Ever since he transferred to another school for his senior year a couple of months ago with Connor Zoe and Alana as a part of a student exchange project, his days had been full of fun, new friends and getting better. He couldn't be more grateful, he thought to himself as he yawned, still somewhat sleepy. 

He quickly got ready and went downstairs, expecting to see his mother wearing her favorite apron and waiting for him...

But there was no one there. 

It was eerily quiet, he couldn't hear his mother at all. He tightened his hand around his phone nervously as he sniffed the air. 

The smell of breakfast had turned to a disturbing, burnt smell. Evan could feel himself panicking as he wanted to call out to his mom, but decided otherwise when he saw that their house's door was wide open, it's handle covered in... Was that blood?

His eyes widened as he pieced together the small clues he had. He felt his heart thumping against his chest as he stayed completely still. Evan couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Just as he was about to muster up enough courage to call for his mother, he was cut off by a groan.

The noise was guttural, almost animal like, but the voice was familiar. Too familiar. 

He slowly walked to the kitchen, staying quiet. Evan was dying to call out to his mother at this point, his anxiety skyrocketing as he made his way to the small room and saw the black remains of what used to be a pancake and the pan still heating up. 

Tiptoeing to the kitchen counter, he turned the stove off. Something was very, very wrong. His gut was telling him to get the fuck out of the house but he couldn't get himself to, not before making sure his mom was okay. 

Just as he was about to try calling her to see if she had to go to work in an emergency, he heard another noise. 

This one came from the living room and it sounded like someone or... something had just knocked over a table, all the stuff on it tumbling down as it created a cluster of noises. 

Evan flinched, his ears oversensitive from staying in dead silence and listening carefully for too long. He just wanted to shut his eyes tight and not open them back. He wanted this whole situation to go away, but the scratching and heavy breaths that came from the living room made it clear that he wasn't going to be safe anytime soon. 

The dirty blond haired boy thought of calling Connor, or some other friend but the fear of attracting whoever was wrecking the living room near him with creating noise terrified him. He could feel his heart thumping aggressively against his chest, shaking and blurring his field of vision as he tried to calm down. 

He had to get out of the house. 

Evan hated himself for being a coward like this, what if his mother was in danger? If only he had enough courage, enough power to do something...

No. He wasn't going to let his anxiety get the best of him. Not today. Quickly opening the cupboard right below the stove, he grabbed the biggest knife he could find and mentally prepared himself. 

He wasn't planning on actually attacking someone, he just hoped that the threat would be enough for the intruder to get out of his house.

Evan gulped, tears brimming in his eyes as he slowly walked over to the living room. The noises were getting quieter, scratches and crashes turning into shuffling noises and deep, throaty breathing. 

He passed the corridor from his kitchen to the living room and hid behing the wall, peeking his head out to the room. He couldn't see anyone, but he spotted the remains of the vase that used to stand on the table, scattered around the floor. The table was flipped over, covered in scratch marks and... Blood?

Oh boy. 

Evan felt a panic attack coming up, his entire body trembling with fear and anxiety as he slowly leaned a bit more towards the entrance. He could see a bit more of the room now, including a strange figure lying on the floor face down, covered in blood, dirt and all sorts of filth. Flinching as the metalic smell hit his nose, he blinked in disbelief. He had to be hallucinating. This had to be some sort of side effect from his new meds. 

It wasn't real, it couldn't be real, there was just no way that a dead body could be lying in his living room right now, the blood stain on the beige colored carpet growing and growing as the seemingly lifeless body was drained of all he had. 

He shook his head and blinked once again. Rubbing his eyes, he prayed for the sight to disappear when he opened them back. For his luck, when he did, the "dead" man had turned around, groaning as he did so, his front being revealed to the boy. 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

His eyes were rolled back almost completely, looking hollow, dry and veiny. His clothes were stained with blood which made sense, the man was covered in cuts and bruises. The one that bled and sticked out the most was a gigantic tear right on his stomach, his guts poked out of his skin, moving as the man wobbled and struggled to get up. Evan felt his stomach churn as he gagged, but didn't move from his spot. The stranger seemed to have no chance of getting up ever again, and fear had paralyzed him completely, Evan being able to do nothing but just breathe sharply. Staring at the figure, he wondered how the man was still alive. The scars he had looked like they were more than enough to kill him, yet he was still breathing raspily. Then, it hit him. 

Why wasn't he calling an ambulance? The man might be having a stroke! Or... Something. 

It all made sense to him now. The man was probably attacked and he came into his house for help. His mom was probably finding some bandages for him and left the stranger downstairs!

The moment he moved, making a sound, the man shot his head up and looked right at him. It didn't seem that possible, since his eyes were going up to their sockets, but he had turned his head to Evan's direction, suddenly dead quiet and still after moving and struggling for what seemed like hours. Like a hunter, waiting for its prey to make a move first. 

Evan stopped and stood still, a chill running down his spine. Someone who was having a stroke definitely wouldn't have done that. He could also see a scar he didn't notice before, a gruesome bite mark on his neck that seemed to be very deep, surrounded by a sick greenish discoloration of the flesh. The scar seemed to leak out blood slowly, the liquid oozing out and trickling down as the man stood still.

The two remained in their places, Evan breathing sharply as the bruised man groaned, shifted and waited. It was clear that he either was completely blind or couldn't see very well, since he only spotted Evan when he moved and couldn't seem to place where he was at the moment. 

His thoughts racing, Evan desperately tried to think of what to do. He wanted to get away, he wanted to run and not look back but he was terrified of the figure in front of him. He breathed in once more, slowly exhaling as he tightened the grip on the knife in his hand, waited for a brief moment and then, he ran for the exit. 

And then he fell. 

Badly. 

In that exact moment, he was sure he would die. It was almost funny, spending all this time struggling and fighting to stay alive and losing the fight because his footing was a little off. 

The second he landed on the floor, the man jumped at him, keeping him down as he attacked, his hands clawing at Evan's face. No, not clawing. He was trying to cling onto his face and pull him forward to himself to, presumably, get a bite at him guessing from how he kept snapping his mouth wide open and shutting it up, teeth clacking as he bit the air again and again, trashing around on top of the much smaller boy as he got closer and closer. Evan's left hand was on the man's forehead, desperately trying to push him off and kicking in panic to get him away. In a moment of adrenaline, fear and terror, he pulled his right arm back, and lunged it forward to the man's head, digging the knife deep into his skull. 

The stranger threw his body back, falling down, his head facing the ceiling. He was grasping at air and trying aimlessly to get the knife out of his head and go back to attacking the poor boy. After a lucky swing of an arm, the man caught the knife and threw it aside, his body not strong enough to throw it far away. He slowly raised himself back but Evan, numb and thoughtless, climbed on top of him and grabbed the knife back. He made no sound as he bore holes through the man, stabbing him again and again until the figure underneath him stopped groaning and trashing around. 

Blood was everywhere, his arms up until his shoulders, his shirt, pants, face, he was almost completely covered in it. He breathed heavily as he raised his knife one last time and dug it into the other's forehead. 

Evan slowly leaned off the man to the floor, where he slowly scooted across the room until he was in the corner, staying as far away from the body as he could. He slowly brought his knees closer to his chest and hugged himself, trying not to pay attention to the metallic smell filling his nose as he closed his eyes and breathed. 

For a split second, it didn't feel real. 

Then he opened back his eyes. 

The dead body looked a lot more grotesque than it did seconds ago, more and more blood gushing out of the man with his guts scattered around. Evan gagged once again but this time, he couldn't hold it back. He kneeled and emptied the contents of his stomach, sobbing and coughing as he vomited again and again, taking small breaks of shuddered breathing before he gagged once more. 

After his stomach felt more empty than he deemed possible, he fell back, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees towards his small frame again. He looked forward, seeing the disgusting mess he had made and the corpse once again. He didn't feel like crying or vomiting anymore, though. It was as if his body had ran out of emotions. 

He stared numbly at the scene he created, not thinking, not speaking, not reacting. 

He just watched. 

After an amount of time that he couldn't measure, he heard the door slam open. 

"Evan? Evan?!"

It was Connor. Evan felt a tang of panic as he pulled his legs closer, burying his head in his knees, eyes peaking out just enough to observe. 

Connor didn't deserve to see this. He had to stop him from coming. 

One problem, though. 

He couldn't speak. 

He opened his mouth but no words came out, no words loud enough for anyone to hear anyway. 

"Don't-"

He started meekly, his voice croaking as he attempted to repeat it louder. 

Just as he opened his mouth to try once more, Connor found him. 

"Evan you haven't answered my calls or texts, everyone's getting worried, something terrible is hap-"

Evan felt tears brimming in his eyes once again as he watched Connor's expression go from worry to shock, then to disgust. And then... to something Evan couldn't quite put his finger on. 

He heard the taller boy swear under his breath as he came to check on him. 

His mind was racing with assumptions, thinking about how Connor would call him a monster, a murderer, a disgusting pile of trash who should just-

"Are you okay?"

Evan looked up in disbelief. 

There were tears in Connor's eyes, his eyebrows creased with worry. He was looking at Evan as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world, Evan, who was covered in filth, vomit , blood and guts; Evan, who had just killed a man. 

The smaller boy opened his mouth to say something, to apologize or to just try to explain, but all that came out was a broken sob. Followed by another one, then another. 

Connor held him close and tight, not holding back or trying to stay away from all the filth that covered his best friend and let him cry, feeling the other shake and tremble as he rubbed circles on his back. 

Something terrible really was happening and he had to tell Evan, but it could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. I decided to split this scene to two parts since this one turned out to be way longer than I had originally planned, but I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Beginning Of A Nightmare, Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo
> 
> This is a couple of days late
> 
> Whoops

(3rd person:)

Connor was the first one to pull back after Evan's cries had quieted down. He gently raised his hand, worried that he'd scare the anxious boy and wiped his tears away, offering a small smile. The smaller boy looked up to him, eyes shining and puffy from crying. He looked so...hurt. So vulnerable. 

Cursing at himself for having to put even more pressure to his frail and weakened friend, he took a deep breath and got himself ready while searching for a way to explain what was happening. He had been a lot more panicked about it a couple of minutes ago as he was rushing to Evan's house, but now that he was there with his best friend in his arms, time felt like it had slowed down. Connor could take his time and lay it onto Evan gently. 

Evan looked at him expectantly whrn he cleared his throat. 

Oh boy, Connor thought, 

Here we go. 

"A new disease was discovered about an hour ago."

It wasn't the best way to start off the topic but he decided to carry on with it.

"It's making people go fucking insane. Once they get infected, they attack like rabid animals, the police urged everyone to stay at home but it didn't work out at all. People are getting infected fast and we're in danger an-"

Connor snapped out of his rant when he saw Evan, who was staring at him, confused, as if he had just told him that zombies were real. Oh, wait. Connor, finding a better way to help his friend grasp the situation, cleared his throat once again and spoke up:

 

"Remember the movie we saw on Saturday?"

Evan replied, his voice cracking. 

"That horror movie? W-with the zombie apocalypse?"

His friend nodded grimly, looking at him dead in the eye. 

"We think that's happening, right now."

Connor wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but he sighed in relief when he saw that Evan wasn't freaking out. Nodding slowly, he glanced at the dead body, laying lifeless on the floor. He looked like he had just learned that he wasn't convicted a murderer in a case. Relieved, but still shaken. 

"So, what I killed was..."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Evan blinked a couple of times, looking at the floor blankly as he processed all the new information. After Connor giving him a moment to think about things, Evan whipped his head to Connor, panic in his eyes. 

"Our friends!! Is Jared okay?! Michael always goes to school late, is he safe?"

Evan sounded like he could go on forever, listing a thousand reasons for all of their friends about why they could be in danger, but Connor stopped him. 

"They're all in school, along with their parents."

Taking a deep breath, Evan relaxed. He understood why everyone would gather up in their school, since it had special machines for turning rain to drinkable/usable water, a garden where vegetables and fruits grew and tons of solar panels that gave the school the electricity it needed to function. Their school was one of those super eco-friendly buildings, you see. 

Where was his mother, though?

When he asked Connor the question, he looked bewildered. 

"She isn't here?"

Evan gulped and shook his head. Worry filled his head once again, but the taller boy snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"We have to get you to safety first,"

Connor said without hesitation. He loved Heidi, he really did, but Evan's wel being was top priority right now. 

His friend nodded quietly, looking down at the ground, as if he was guilty. Connor got up and held the other's hand, fingers interlacing. Smiling softly, he tugged at the other's hand, motioning Evan to get up. As the dirty blond haired boy looked at the other's eyes, he felt as if everything would be okay. 

Then, the whole scenery changed. 

His mother was facing him, face dirtied with bruises, cuts and blood. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed,

"Why did you leave me, Evan?

Was I not worth saving?"

Then, Evan woke up. His heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The image of his mother flashed in his head, all the memories of her coming onto him like a hurricane, destroying every sense and logical thought he had. He frantically looked around for an escape, only calming down when he slowly started remembering his whereabouts and situation. His eyes landed on Connor, who was sleeping peacefully, his brown locks draping over his eyes. Evan smiled, tears brimming in his eyes as he slowly leaned in and caressed the hair away from his boyfriend's face, chuckling quietly when Connor scrunched up his nose in an adorable way. 

He got even closer, observing how calm the other looked. Sighing softly, Evan put his hand on top of Connor's and beamed with happiness when the brunette, still asleep, smiled contently. 

Laying back down, Evan watched Connor breathe in and out for a bit more, trying to memorize everything he saw. He knew that this was creepy thing to do, but Connor was the only thing keeping him from thinking about his mother, what he could've done, what he didn't do... Connor was his safe place. 

Connor was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cheesiest ending I've ever written


	6. The Lost Lover And Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're back to the present now
> 
>  
> 
> S I K E

(3rd person:)

Zoe groaned as she tried to ignore the sun shining on her face, which was making it impossible to go back to sleep. Scrunching up her face as she rubbed her eyes, she raised herself up to a sitting position, facing away from the blazing source of light shining through a small crack through the shut window. 

As she slowly opened her eyes, she looked around carefully, scanning the room and making sure that everything was the way they were when they went to sleep the other night. When she was absolutely sure that everything seemed okay, her eyes loomed over her brother and Evan, their bodies tangled up together as the shorter boy sighed happily and nuzzled into the other's chest. Zoe couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was very rare to see them with their guards down these days,  the reason being the grim situation they were in. Seeing them like this, all happy and in love, gave her a sense of peace. It also made her think of Alana, though. 

What was she doing? Was she okay?

She remembered their last moments together very well. Starting from when they were running from their school, which was burning like there was no tomorrow. Their hands were intertwined, Zoe leading the other out of the building when Alana had stopped in her tracks. 

"You go find Jared, Evan and Connor. I'll get the rest of them."

 

(full flashback begins here)

 

Zoe, not giving it much thought back then, nodded and quickly pecked her cheek. Flashing her blushing girlfriend a smile, Zoe bolted through the corridors, rushing to the room where the trio usually hung out. 

Most of the time, her brother, his best friend and Jared hung out with the rest of the group but they still took some break times off to spend time with each other, either taking walks or if it was raining, like that day, stay in an empty classroom to open some music and chat quietly. Sometimes there was no chatting, they just listened to the music and rested, taking their time to gain back enough energy to go out, face their situation and socialize once more. 

Don't get them wrong, they loved their new friends to pieces, but none of them were too used to this many people at once. Michael joined them too sometimes, on bad days when the number of people talking around him just increased the pressure on the poor boy. Not that day, though. That day, he had been smiling and laughing along to silly jokes Jeremy kept making as he chatted happily with all his friends. 

Zoe's thoughts were cut off when she realized that she had made it to the classroom. Slamming the door open, she spotted Connor and his "best friend" napping, her brother's arm slung around the other's shoulder. Both had their headphones on, listening to their own music. They looked so peaceful, one could say that they wouldn't have a care in the world if the building they were in was on fire, crumbling down. 

Wait, it was. 

Thankfully, the fire hadn't reached their classroom yet. Zoe still couldn't understand how they didn't hear all the screaming and chaos, but then again, what was she expecting from the two idiots? Her thoughts were already jumbled, trying to think of long term solutions, since their only safe place from the undead was currently burning down, so she wasn't really able to control her voice or attitude as she shouted across the room. 

"CONNOR."

Her brother's head snapped up, shoulders tensing as he removed his arm from Evan's shoulder and got up. He quickly looked around, spotting the smoke slowly creeping its way across the corridors and the ash on Zoe's face and worriedly shook Evan's shoulder. Just like Zoe, he struggled to keep his composure as he roughly shook Evan's shoulders, making him almost fall off his chair as he tried to understand what was going on. The poor boy looked around frantically, too panicked to grasp the situation. He looked at Connor in confusion, depending on him for an explanation. 

Connor, however, was a mess as much as Evan was as he pointed at Zoe, quietly signing her to explain.

His sister wasted no time on details as she looked at Evan, fixing her posture and attempting to calm down a little. 

"There's a fire. We have to go, now."

If she had said this a couple of months ago, both her brother and Evan would be surprised and probably too shocked to do anything but at that time, they were used to this. Used to being woken up, right in the middle of a crisis as they were forced to either fight or flee for their lives. 

Evan quickly nodded as he grabbed the emergency backpack in the back of the class, checking its insides to make sure that everything it was supposed to have was there. When he made sure, he looked up to Connor and told him to get two more, as they'd need a lot more of the supplies if they were to run away as a group. There was one backpack for every classroom, you see. They had put them there when they had found some extra goods for emergency situations in which they had to flee. 

"Where's Jared?"

Zoe asked worriedly, becoming painfully aware of the lack of her friend. Her worries were soothed as Connor uttered out something about him being with Michael and the others as he rushed to other classrooms to get the backpacks. 

Minutes later, the three were all ready to go for the exit. Running and dodging a couple of collapsing columns as they went through where the fire was worse. They aided some other students on their way, helping them out of whatever mess they had gotten themselves caught up in and pointing them to the exit as they scanned through the classrooms and bathrooms on their way. It all became too real when they found Mr. Reyes, the drama teacher, crushed under a column. One look at his body and they knew, it was far too late for him. 

The adult looked up to them, his face scrunched up from the excruciating pain he was in. He was trying his best to smile as he whispered,

"Go. I'll be fine." To the kids. Zoe felt tears brimming in her eyes as she nodded, pulling Connor by his arm gently and leading them back to their way. They all tried not to look back when they heard another crash and a grunt, making it official that they had lost him. They had lost many other things, too. Shelter. Most of their stored food. Electricity. Clean water. 

The school was built to survive through disasters, sure, but it wasn't built to survive something like this. The fire, the malfunction of the alarms and water hoses, busted exits... This was a planned attack. 

When they made it out of the building, they spotted their friends on the corner of the empty field, as away from the fire as possible in the school grounds. They were all there, a bit roughed up from the fire, covered in ash and tiny scars, but they were alive. Thank god. 

There weren't any crucial or lethal injuries of any of them so they were okay physically, but mentally? That's more complicated. 

Michael was clearly suppressing his stress as he kneeled to face a very anxious Jeremy, who was hugging his knees as close as possible and breathing quickly. The taller boy was whispering soothing words to him as he slowly rubbed circles on his arm, waiting for Jeremy to calm down enough to talk again. Jenna and Christine were hugging each other on the ground, clearly shaken but feeling safe, being in each other's arms. Brooke and Chloe seemed to be okay too, the brunette sniffing and wiping her tears away as her girlfriend gave her a small peck, smiling comfortingly. Chloe crying wasn't that big of a deal, since she was known to cry very easily when she was stressed. It was her way of letting her emotions out and crying calmed her down when she was at her worst, so she'd be feeling a lot better when she completely calmed down. Jared and Alana waved at them, their movements tired and shabby. They looked alright, but Jared's arm was bandaged, a red stain slowly blooming on the cloth. 

Evan, not being able to spot Rich and Jake, was just about to call out and ask when he saw the two a bit further away from the rest of the group. Rich was facing away from them, sitting on the ground, knees close to his face as he slowly rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly. Jake was right next to him, arms around the shorter boy. He seemed to be talking to the other, and even though Evan couldn't make up what he was saying, he could tell that it was helping. Rich's tensed up shoulders were very slowly easing down with every word Jake said, the boy melting into the taller one's touch as he kept on crying, muttering out some words quickly as if his life depended on it. He could make out some of what Rich was saying, since he kept repeating it. 

The boy was repeating the words "I'm sorry" and "It's all my fault" over and over like a mantra, Jake clearly disagreeing with him. As the trio slowly got closer, they could hear Jake's whispers of "It's not your fault, it's okay babe, just breathe" melt into Michael's, which went more like "It's going to be okay, you're safe, I'm safe. We'll be alright, Jer. I'm here."

Evan nervously reached for Connor's hand, calming down a little when he felt the other grab his gently. They weren't dating, (a/n: y e t) but physical contact like this calmed both of them down, so they had no problem with holding hands, cuddling etc.

The trio, when they made it to the others were greeted by a quiet nod and a reassuring smile from Michael first, followed by the girls and Jared coming over to them. Alana smiled widely at Zoe, relieved that her girlfriend was alive and well.

Wrapping her arms around the other girl, Zoe rested her head on Alana's shoulder, her girlfriend doing the same as they swayed slowly. None of them wanted to let go of the other, so they stayed like that. Slowly swaying to the sound of their old home crumbling and burning away.

Jared smiled suggestively at the other two, looking at their hands and back at them while wiggling his eyebrows. 

"So much for the "just friends" cover, hm?"

Evan, being the blushing mess he is, could only utter out quiet excuses as he hid his face by burying it to Connor's shoulder, while the taller boy muttered out a "Fuck you, Kleinman." in a joking manner as his cheeks reddened. 

Grinning even wider, Jared started talking about how he saw a couple running out the building half naked, covered in hickeys and about how it was the most hilarious thing he has ever seen. Jenna and Christine, approaching the trio joined in on the conversation as Jenna beamed about how the couple had been on and off for a while, but they had made up just three days ago. Her girlfriend giggled as she went on and on about their relationship and all the drama they went through. Evan, making some comments about how he walked into them either fighting or fucking several times, his "best friend" exclaiming loudly about how he just understood why Evan came back from getting some snacks face beet red... They were already healing and calming down, being in each other's presence. Brooke and Chloe came near them a little later, laughing and joining the conversation. Chloe, also knowing a lot about all the new gossip and romance in their school, gave another example to the couples that made the most scenes. 

Everyone was very into the conversation, even though they had brief moments of silence where they looked back at Jake and Michael, quietly asking if it was alright to come near their boyfriends yet. They had been shaking their heads "no" for a very long time, but about half an hour later, when the group was sitting on the grass, chatting, Michael gave a thumbs up to them. All of them felt half of the weight in their chest leave as they got up and sat back down near Michael and Jeremy. The shorter boy had tear stains on his face, eyes puffy and red from all the crying he did, but seemed content in Michael's arms. A little tired, sure, but okay. The group didn't pressure the two to talk, they just kept talking from where they left off, beaming with happiness when Jeremy started making comments and Michael laughing as they all joked around. Just when they were going to ask Jake again if Rich was better, they heard him call for them. 

"Guys? Rich needs emotional support."

They then watched as Rich giggled and told Jake to shut up, trying to close his mouth as his boyfriend kept on talking. 

"Can someone tell him how much he deserves love and support? And also how I love him more than anything in this world? The lovable fucker won't listen to m-"

He seemed like he could continue for hours, but Rich stopped him by grabbing his face and smashing their lips together, giggling as he kissed the other. 

"Sure thing!"

Michael yelled in response as he got up, holding Jeremy's hand and helping him up. The others followed, getting up and making their way to the couple.

Rich looked tired and hurt and it broke his friends' hearts to see him like that, but he was laughing along to Jake as he sheepishly giggled and pat his hand to the ground near him, signing the others to sit down. The group spent some more time like that, just talking, laughing, getting better. When the sun started going down, reality dawned upon them once again.

So did the undead. 

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be continuing the flashback in the next one! Also, should I write down what happened in the past fully or is it okay if I give tiny hints and flashbacks as the plot continues? Please comment and tell me!


End file.
